Supernatural One Shots!(Taking Requests)
by LoveIsABattlefield1012
Summary: A series of one shots ranging in Rating and genre. There will romance,fluff,Angst,Tragedy,Horror,Comedy. I am taking requests for shippings and OC r Rated M requests I ask you discuss with me the kinks and stuff in PM because there are things I will NOT write. I am very open though so don't be afraid to ask. My favorite ships are:Dean x Cas/Dean x Lucifer/Sam x Gabriel
1. Crowley x Reader (Romance)

It had been a long night. Long even in the typical hunter standards. You were driving home with blood spattered clothes, your tank top was in tatters with tears in places that if publicy seen would make for some awkward stares. You had borrowed the Impala from Dean who within the past five years you had become super close with, The brothers were your only friends and now...you even considered them family. Family was such a strong word with the WInchesters and when Dean and Sam had told you they considered you a sister well...let's just say a major chick flick moment went down. Your bloody hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and your pain and exhaustion filled eyes stared blankly at the road ahead when there was a grinding noise coming from under baby's hood. "Not now baby...please you've been so good not now..." you pleaded desperately under your breathe but the car couldn't make it. It had been through a hell of a beating too. The grinding noise grew worse and the engine stalled, and with a groan of frustration you pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and slammed your head forward onto the steering wheel beginning to sob with bitterness and frustration. Why had everything gone so wrong today? Dean and Sam had allowed you to do your first solo hunt, and you were so excited to prove yourself to them but the vampire's hideout turned out to be a secret nest and once inside you were ambushed. You almost got bitten before you managed to cut the bloodsucking fucker's head off, and then more and more came after you. You got beaten up really bad and almost didn't make it out but with some luck you escaped to the Impala. Then your cell phone had died out on you and you couldn't call the boys to let them know you were okay. Wiping your tear streaked cheeks away with bloody palms,which resulted in long dark red streaks across your cheeks, you punched the dashboard of the Impala and then immediately felt guilty "I'm sorry baby..." you murmured and just then you sensed a presence in the seat next to you. "Ello Love..." the familiar british accented voice speaks and you turn to look at the demon with a mixture of relief and apprehension. You knew Crowley had just gotten his feelings back through some sort of demon torture slash therapy session,yet despite that you were still wary. He looked awfully good sitting there in the usual suit, his cold eyes were filled with what looked like concern. "Hello Fergus. I'm afraid i'm done with the hunting tonight so...please just go ask the boys" you mutter using his first name which for some reason he didn't react badly to tonight and try to turn the keys to start the engine but it only sputters and dies again. You suck in a trembling breathe and then lean back against your seat shaking your head slowly in disbelief. You were stuck in the Impala, on a quiet highway, your shirt torn and exposing your ample breasts, sitting next to the king of hell whom you'd been having confusing and rather lustful thoughts toward for quite some time. "I already checked up on the two love, It was your turn. I am glad I did though you seem to be in Quite a spot" he responded casually and looked her up and down. She had several scratches along her arms and stomach that were bleeding, and her skin was already forming some bruises. "They did a number on you. Let me see what I can do." He murmured and vanished. It was only seconds before he came back with bandages,rubbing alcohol and surprisingly a tool box. He opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and splashed some onto his hands. "This is gonna hurt" he warned and rubbed his wet hand over the wound on her stomach. She gritted her teeth and hissed tensing up both from the burn and the fact that his hand was splayed across her bare flesh. He repeated the process on her arms and the few scrapes on her neck. Next he opened the tool box and teleported himself outside,lifting the hood to the Impala. After what must have been only half an hour he shut the hood and came back inside the car. "Turn the keys, Let's see if this bucket of metal works now" he said and motioned for her to do so. She glared at him and turned the keys, her glare softening when the engine purred to life. "Thank you Crowley, but please refrain from calling baby 'A bucket of Metal' she is a great car" you say with a slight smile. It occurs to you to ask why he had bothered to help you, but you aren't sure you want to know. The way he looks at you is sending chills down your spine, but for once it isn't from fear or apprehension. He slowly leans forward while lifting his hand and placing it on the side of your cheek. You draw in a small breathe and look down at his lips right before they press against your own, and the contact is like a rush of fire straight through your belly. You respond before your brain does, and move your lips slowly against his enjoying the feeling of his stubble pressing against your chin. Finally you both pull away and you stare at him with a mixture of shock and satisfaction"What was that for?" you ask in a breathy voice you would probably regret later on. He smiles and leans back against the seat "Darling even without my feelings, that has been something i've always wanted to try. Out of all the monkeys you are the one I find myself desiring" he said honestly while staring out the windshield. You nod once trying to process the information and lick your lips getting a small taste of him. Mint? interesting. "I wanted you too, but being a hunter that would be extremely bad. Not to mention that Dean and Sam would freak out and find a way to end you" You say with a note of regret. Crowley turns and looks at you with a slightly mischievous gleam in his eyes "We coud it once to saitsfy our urges, and then see how we feel about more afterward" He suggested his already deep and gravelly voice deepening further. You can't help but blush, the sexual tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife. You think about it for a moment before quickly crawling over the emergency break and onto his lap, where you wrap your arms around his neck and stare him in the eyes. "I say that sounds like an excellent idea Fergus" you purr and lean down to cover his mouth with your own before he can reply to your usage of his first name.


	2. Dean x Female Reader (AngstDeathHurt)

It had been one of those super rare times when they hadn't had a job in over three days. They had remained in the cheap motel and relaxed for a while. Sam had his own room because he didn't want to be near you and Dean in a room with a bed ever since you both had admitted your feelings and gotten together. The privacy and mixture of spare time for once lead to many steamy things for you and Dean but finally a call from Sam complaining that he could hear it through the walls ended that. Dean had laughed and made a teasing remark toward Sam, something embarrassing about how your loudness was a confidence booster for his sexual ego making you blush and throw a pillow at him which he deflected with ease. You shook your head and stood up, walking to the bathroom and ignoring the fact that you could feel Dean's eyes on your naked body. You turned on the shower and let the water run hot, steam pouring from the shower and filling the bathroom as you stepped beneath the water and let it run over your sore body. You were going to take your time with this shower, enjoy the water for once instead of rushing and jut getting clean and being done. At least that was your plan until there came an urgent knocking at the bathroom door "Y/n me and Sam will be back. Sam found a job three towns over in manheim. Looks like Demons and Vampires have banded together" You groaned and turned off the water, grabbing your towel halfway through his sentence and stepping into the bedroom when he finished. "Alright, When are we heading out. We have Salt and our Weapons are sharpened right?" you asked as you tugged on your underwear and bra, reaching for your pants. Dean stared at you for a moment and shook his head, getting that firm look he always used with Sam when he was about to give orders. "Y/n you're not coming. It's too dangerous." He said in his no argument voice but since when has that ever worked on you? You paused and stared at him in disbelief "I've been with you boys for over four months now, Why do you still treat me like a child Dean. I'm your girlfriend not your daughter." you protest sharply and resume pulling your pants on, obviously still planning on going. Dean snorts and shakes his head as he tucks his knives and guns into their hidden holsters under his clothing "Four months of travelling with us. You've only hunted with us three times and twice of those we needed you hidden to perform spells and excorcisms. Enough, you're staying here. I can't risk you getting hurt" he said and walked out of the hotel room. After a moment you heard an odd clicking at the door and tried to doorknob. You cursed and kicked the door, shouting through the walls "Dean Winchester you locked me inside?! Bastard!" you exhaled through your nose and sank down onto the bed and examined your surroundings. You looked into the bathroom and spotted the window above the toilet, smirking. You would go anyway, follow the Impala and join the hunt when they were too busy already fighting. Prove yourself to your thickheaded overprotective boyfriend.

*Two hours later*

You decided to park down the road from the warehouse because your motorbike was far too loud to drive right up. The decision proved to be a good one because the Impala was there too which meant you had the right spot. Grabbing your machete you walked through the woods surrounding the fields to the warehouse and took note of the surroundings. It was way too quiet in there for you to feel confident that everything had gone to plan and you began to worry about Dean and Sam. Taking a deep breath you spotted a broken window and ran to it, climbing quietly through and looking around. From upstairs came a loud crash and a grunt that sounded like Dean. Loud laughter could be heard and you immediately headed up the stairs your fear for Dean making you foolish and distracted. As you reached the top of the stairs a Demon rounded the corner and smashed you over the head making everything go dark. When you woke up your wrists were bound and held over your head holding you in the air, your feet barely touched the ground. Dean and Sam were nowhere in sight but you heard them shouting your name and promising to come get you. You thrashed and winced as your head throbbed, the room spinning and fell still again. "You won't be able to get out of those bindings, but don't worry lass. Your suffering won't last very long" a voice sounded from behind you and you tried to turn and look to no avail. The stranger whistled and suddenly from out of nowhere came children mouths parted to reveal rows of sharp fangs. You screamed and lifted yourself up by your bound wrists, kicking one in the face and sending it backwards but there were too many. They surrounded you and shredded your clothing, their fangs sinking in and sucking blood from your flesh. You screamed for Dean and struggled as the hoard of baby vamps fed upon you but soon you grew too weak to protest. Another whistle barely registered in your mind and you realized in a daze that the vamps had retreated. A demon appeared from behind you and looked into your eyes, grinning and producing a wicked curved blade just as Dean burst through the door. "No! Y/n!" he shouted and you felt like you could have wept but it was too late, the demon plunged the hooked blade through your stomach and ripped it out again, causing your mouth to drop open and your eyes to go wide. Dean stabbed the demon and it's eyes blinked bright orange before it dropped to the ground. You wheezed and your eyelids fluttered as you looked down at Dean, tears forming and sliding down your cheeks. He untied you and caught you as you sank to the ground blood pouring from your stomach far too quickly to be fixed. Between the feeding and this wound you wouldn't make it, you knew this. "Y/n you idiot I told you to stay at the motel...oh god no...y/n hang in there we'll fix this okay?" Dean pressed against your wound but you couldn't feel it anymore, your whole body felt numb. You shakily lifted your hand to turn his face toward yours, your eyesight unfocused as you looked at him. You licked your lips and choked on your own blood as you tried to speak. Spitting it out you sobbed "So..Sorry. Should've listened. Wanted to prove myself" You croaked and began to choke on blood again, watching as Dean's face crumpled and he began to sob. He kissed the palm of your hand and looked up as Sam entered the room and crouched at your side. You turned to Sam and felt your heart break at the look of horror and anguish that appeared in his soft brown eyes. Your boys...You did this to your boys because you couldn't listen. You sobbed again and turned to Dean convulsing as your life ebbed away but you fought against it. "Love you. Love you so much" You whispered as if it meant anything at this point. Dean closed his eyes and trembled sobbing even harder "Don't go...please Y/n. Just hang on. Cas! Cas we need your feathered ass now!" he shouted to no avail, the angel hadn't shown up when called in weeks. You smiled and squeezed his shoulder, tugging him weakly toward you for one last kiss. He pressed his lips against yours, ignoring your blood as it coated his tongue. You focused on it as everything else ebbed away and the last thing you felt was a surge of regret and love as you died.


End file.
